


but i swear it is sweet

by zombietime



Series: when i'm alone with you [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cockwarming, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: "I'm going to take a shower, you get breakfast started. And don't you dare think about touching yourself."Keith watches Shiro disappear into the bathroom. Sometimes he regrets the day he told Shiro how much he loved being edged.





	but i swear it is sweet

Keith wakes up with Shiro’s half hard dick pressed up against his ass. He’d teased Shiro with the thought of waking him up with a blowjob a few weeks back and now it looks like he finally has the opportunity. Keith scoots down underneath the blankets and gently pulls Shiro’s boxer briefs down, just far enough to get his cock out. He licks at the head a few times and Shiro moans in his sleep. Keith smiles to himself before sliding his mouth down all the way. 

It doesn’t take much to get Shiro completely hard. Keith is already getting wet himself, he reaches a hand down between his legs, grinding against his fingers through the fabric of his sweatpants. He hopes Shiro lets him ride him when he wakes up. They have some time before Keith has to leave for class but sometimes Shiro insists he prioritize breakfast over sex. It's nice knowing that Shiro cares about his overall well-being, but sometimes he just wants to fuck his boyfriend before he has to sit through a boring lecture. 

Shiro wakes up slowly, his prosthetic hand comes to rest at the back of Keith's head, gently pushing him down as his hips thrust lazily. Keith kisses his way up Shiro's bare chest, finally making it up to his mouth. 

"Good morning," he says. 

Shiro reaches for him, grabbing a handful of Keith's ass before mumbling back, "G'morning."

Keith pushes him onto his back and straddles him. The head of Shiro's dick slides against his entrance. Keith moans, grinding against him, the friction of the fabric making him all the more eager to have Shiro inside him.

"Wanna fuck me?" Keith asks, as though it's an option he's offering to Shiro instead of the other way around.

"How much time do we have?"

"Hour and a half," Keith says, glancing at the alarm clock next to the bed. It only takes him twenty minutes to walk to class from their apartment. That's more than enough time to fuck, get dressed and still grab a bowl of cereal before he has to leave.

Shiro smiles up at him.

"I have a better idea," he says, rolling Keith off of him. He kneels over Keith, bending down to press a kiss to his mouth and then his throat. "How about I return the favor?"

He pulls down Keith's sweats and buries his face between Keith's legs.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Keith groans.

Shiro's already sucking on his dick hard enough to make him come. He flicks his tongue over the tip and Keith whines, his cunt clenching with the need to come.

"You wanna come, babe?" Shiro asks. He presses his metal thumb to the base of Keith's dick and he pushes his tongue inside of him.

" _Yes_ ," Keith pants. He grips Shiro's hair with both hands, pushing his hips up against his mouth to get him deeper. "Fuck, Shiro, _please_."

Shiro drags his tongue over him and Keith watches him lick his lips. Keith's wetness is still all over his face and _fuck_ it's hot. Shiro taps his thumb lightly against Keith's dick and watches him squirm. He bends to press a kiss into Keith's patch of pubic hair and grins up at him.

"Not yet," he says. Shiro scoots off the bed and shucks off his underwear. For one brief second Keith thinks he's actually going to get what he wants. And then Shiro grabs his towel and bends down to kiss him.

"I'm going to take a shower, you get breakfast started. And don't you dare think about touching yourself."

Keith watches Shiro disappear into the bathroom. Sometimes he regrets the day he told Shiro how much he loved being edged. He lets out a long sigh before reaching to pull his sweats back on and heads into the kitchen. He gathers the ingredients for pancakes and sets to work. He's heated the frying pan and is just about ready to start the first one when Shiro joins him in the kitchen. Strong arms wind around his middle and Keith feels Shiro's still very hard cock pressed against him. He turns around.

"Thought you would have taken care of that in the shower," Keith says.

"That wouldn't be very fair of me, now would it?" Shiro asks. He kisses the side of Keith's neck and water drops fall on Keith's skin. Keith grinds his hips back and Shiro groans. "Behave yourself," Shiro says. He takes a step back and gives Keith a sharp slap on his ass.

Keith knows he could keep pushing. He could get Shiro to bend him over the kitchen counter and spank him until he's sobbing, but that's only fun when he can spend the rest of the day in bed with Shiro taking care of him afterwards.

He makes enough pancakes for six people and he sets the giant stack down on the table. Shiro collects the butter, syrup and jam from the fridge and pulls out a single plate and one set of utensils from the drawer. His hard-on is still totally obvious in his sweats so at least Keith knows he's not the only one suffering. Shiro sets the single plate down and takes a seat.

"I thought we could share," he says. Keith raises an eyebrow at him but nods before pulling out his own chair. Shiro reaches for him, winding his fingers around Keith's wrist He tugs Keith closer and then his fingers hook under the waistband of Keith's sweats. Shiro pulls them down just beneath his ass and rubs a single finger over his dick.

"Shiro," Keith moans. "I thought we were going to have breakfast."

"We are," Shiro says.

He pulls his dick out and strokes himself a few times until he's fully hard. "But I want you to sit on my lap while we eat. Keep me nice and warm, okay, babe?" 

Keith swallows hard and nods. He eases himself down onto Shiro's cock. Shiro pushes Keith's hair out of the way and presses soft kisses to the side of his neck. 

"Doesn't that feel good?"

"Y-yeah," Keith stammers. It's hard to think about anything other than how much he wants to come when Shiro's cock is inside him. But he has the feeling that's not going to be happening any time soon.

"That's my good boy," Shiro whispers. "Now, what do you want on your pancakes?"

Shiro usually puts pats of butter on his, letting it melt before he digs in, but he drowns these in syrup as per Keith's request. Shiro cuts them up and they take turns sharing the fork. It's exactly the kind of sappy shit that Shiro is always coming up with and Keith would be entirely charmed if he wasn't dying to get off every time one of them shifted in the chair. Shiro feeds him the last piece and thumbs away a drip of syrup from Keith's chin. He sucks his finger into his mouth and Keith can't tear his eyes away. His body clenches around Shiro's cock reflexively. Shiro flashes him a smirk.

"You like that, babe?"

Keith rolls his eyes. "You know I love your hands," he says.

"Want them somewhere else?" Shiro asks. Keith doesn't get the chance to answer before Shiro is spreading him open with his metal fingers, his human ones playing with his cock. Keith groans, throwing his head back against Shiro's shoulder and unconsciously rolls his hips. Shiro pulls his hand away and grips him by the jaw. 

"None of that," Shiro says. "Or we stop and you get ready for class, do you understand."

Keith swallows hard and blows out a breath through his nose.

"Yes, sir."

Shiro has never asked to be called anything other than his name when they play, but sometimes Keith just feels like he needs something more. Needs to let Shiro know that he knows how to behave, that he likes feeling like he _belongs_ to Shiro.

Shiro expression softens, he kisses Keith gently and his hand falls away from his face, returning to it's spot between Keith's legs. 

"Tell me if you get close," Shiro says and it's all Keith can do to nod. They have to stop three times, twice for Keith once for Shiro. Finally Shiro pulls his hand away from Keith's swollen and aching cock and whispers, "You'd better go get ready for class."

Keith wants to cry.

But he does as he's told, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans, adjusting his packer and throwing on one of his favorite hoodies. Shiro leans against the doorway to their bedroom looking good enough to eat in just his sweats, the bulge of his cock like a magnet for Keith's eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you the second you get home," Shiro says.

"Thank fucking god," Keith whispers as Shiro pulls him into a kiss. Shiro walks him to the door and they kiss a few more times. Just as Keith is about to leave, Shiro says his name. Keith turns to look at him and quickly closes the door. Shiro's bent over one of the kitchen chairs, his sweats down around his thighs and Keith can see the base of the plug in his ass.

"Have you had that in --" Keith starts.

"Since I got out of the shower," Shiro says.

He pulls up his sweats and turns towards Keith. "So you know you're not the only one suffering."

Keith laughs and shakes his head before heading out the door. Class might be terrible, but at least he has something to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zombietime_) <3


End file.
